Together for Christmas: From One Side to Another
by True-InTha-Blue
Summary: A Short Story from the story of 'From One Side to Another' All is Merry around the Battle Tower: Join Ash, Anabel and Pikachu and Espeon too for a Christmas Eve of giving and fun for everyone.


**Warning: This story could be considered spoilers-ish to people who follow the story 'From One Side to Another' And for those who have never read 'From One Side to Another' may be confused to the scenes that progress throughout this one-shot.  
However if you like small cute random romances during Christmas then enjoy.**

**Merry Christmas to everyone around. This is my gift to you. A small little thing of Ash and Anabel being cute together.  
This takes place the same year as FOStA however Ash and Anabel both had Birthdays so their both 15.  
It is totally up to you guys whether or not this is considered Cannon to the actual story. This is just purely just for fluff really but hey.  
Like I said this could be considered spoiler-ish if you consider it canonical.**

**And as always  
Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: The rights to Pokémon belong to Satoshi Tajiri, and obviously not me.**

* * *

Ash and Anabel's Christmas Eve

A _'From One Side to Another'_ One Shot

By True-InTha-Blue

"Achooo!" The boy sneezed violently  
"Bless you." The girl right next to him said.  
"I don't know why I'm sneezing so much. You can't get a cold from the cold."  
"Hmmm… Maybe its just a runny nose?"  
The boy nodded. "Yeah. Let's hurry up to Von's. Its warm there."

The normally sunny Tohjo falls had a drastic change for the winter. The coast had been covered in ice and the parts not frozen crashed against the ice. The land was under a blanket of swirling snow, and the trees were frozen and sparkled like diamonds even though the sun wasn't out. The sky was a flat over cast and snowflakes floated silently through the sky. Hardly a chirp or squeak from the Pokemon were heard, even though the ice-types had migrated down.

And on their way to the warmth during Christmas Eve was a group to give presents to the people who've helped them out. Our heroes Ash and Anabel along with Pikachu and Espeon and a surprising guest Glalie hopped behind them enjoying his natural environment. Slung across the boy's shoulder was a sack full of different presents and cards for people at Cobalt Port. Previously the Salon Maiden and the newest Frontier Brain, Ash Ketchum had visited the Pokemon Center to give the gifts to the trainers who all participated in the Battle Tower and to Nurse Joy. All the gifts were homemade. From baked goods to hand made ordainments and Christmas decorations. For the kids were small wooden toys modeled after Pokemon made by Spencer when they visited him.

But at the same time they were going out on a date. Kinda.  
Both trainers never liked to say it out loud but the appreciation to spend more time together like this was there. They were holding hands as their foot steps crunched on the snow and their pokemon foot steps.

Pikachu had mitts covering his forepaws and little boots as well, a hat that fit snuggly on his head, Espeon had a scarf around her and a shawl around the rest of her body; the outfits were courtesy of Tucker's handy work. Early Christmas gifts for the two human's starter Pokemon.  
Ash seemed to be suffering from a case of the red and chilly nose. However it was kinda worth it… seeing Anabel's cheeks flushed red from the cold. Being older he became more aware and appreciating of these type of things. The blush were almost a circle which reminded him of Pikachu's electric pouch cheeks.

"You look cute." He said out of the blue. Wanting to be the best at a relationship, it was important to compliment girls. Making them feel special was one of those things he had to remember.

Anabel's face got even redder and it was not from the cold. "Uh… thanks." She buried her face further in her scarf in a vain attempt to hide her embarrassment.  
Ash smiled and turned to wink at Pikachu who giggled along with the psychic type. The young man could hear the lady huff besides him in embarrassment and watched her quicken her pace. The three caught up to her in no time.

From the view at Cobalt Port was the epidemy of a Christmas town. Not a soul on the streets to disturb the snow, the windows glowed with warmth of fire and candle light. Holly, mistletoe and poinsettias decked the roofs, doors, windowsills and lamppost .

A large Christmas tree wrapped in ribbon and other sturdy decorations stood in the center of this small community, with smaller saplings dotted here and there near the houses. And sometimes if you looked carefully enough, you could see an Ice-Type pokemon here and there darting across the silent paths, laughing and playing in the snow.  
Ash grinned at Anabel at the sight. "Ready?" He asked, his eyes twinkling with joy and mischief of the pokemon surrounding them.  
"Yes." Anabel said, her eyes also glowing.

The two humans and three pokemon made way to one of the many wrapped up buildings; the smells of Berry Fruit cake, whiskey cake, Christmas chocolates and other such goodies wafted there way down to the door from the chimney. This was the smell of all the delicious treats that the Von bakery was creating for the Christmas Festival tomorrow.

'But if Christmas is tomorrow, then why are they giving presents now?' you might ask. These two trainers made sure to label their gifts for their designators to not open till Christmas. So no need to worry as one coordinator might say.  
Upon opening the door, warmth greeting the group, the air blowing against fur, skin and hair. Though all did not enter, a certain pokemon belonging to Ash preferred to stay outside.

"Glalie, lie." The Ice-type motioned his trainer to pay attention.  
Ash got the notion, he didn't need Anabel to translate what he was saying. "Alright, you can stay outside." He watched his pokemon jump for joy before heading off to play with the other pokemon outside. "Just don't get into any trouble okay?" He yelled after his Ice-type, remembering the naturaly mischief Glalie always got into. Shaking his head he finally stepped inside to be greeted by the locals and especially their children who saw the giant bag he was carrying.

It felt good to finally put it down, though he was immediately bombard with eager children wanting to see what was inside and to pet Pikachu of course. Anabel calmed the little ones down with ease and began with Ash and Pikachu and Espeon to hand out the presents inside.

They had spent several days making them and wrapping the gifts up, so with each one handed out, the kids were reminded by the older trainers to handle them carefully, and of course, open them only on Christmas morning. Next were the adults who thankfully were much calmer than the small people.

Pikachu was instantly warmed by the pettings of the children, and invited his friend Espeon to come join him. Soon the other Pokemon who were warming up by the fire in the building joined them, chirping in discussion with their own language. No one could really understand them sans one girl however all watched with interest wondering what they were talking about.

Ash and Anabel finished handing them all out and bid the shop good bye for now. With Pikachu back on the boy's shoulder and Espeon around the girl's heels, it was back into the frosty air and snow.

To houses covered in Ivy from ones covered in Holly, these handmade gifts were given out to the families that lived near the frozen sea, and then on to the widows and singles who showed just as much thankfulness as the entire families. In the backlots and the alleys between houses were the children playing with all pokemon, though mostly ice-types, in the town.

When they spotted their town's toughest trainers, the kids flocked to the two teens always eager to see what was in store. Gifts were handed out and the children immediately went to put them safety away at home. However this was not a day done; not a minute passed when the little one's grabbed the trainers by their hands and insisted they play with them. And so the sledding races commenced.

Ash shivered feeling something cold press against his backside.

"Glalie gla." The face Pokemon snuggled up closely to his trainer in want to participate. Ash wanted to smile between his chattering teeth.

His 'captain' of the sled was a small kid who held a fluffy sentret with him. This was a race between all the kids. If they didn't have an adult, three kids a sleigh, two pokemon and an ice-type to help out. The location was deep into the woods were the biggest hills were. The momentum of the hill they were start from would take the racers back to the town.

The spectators were the kids without sleds, those who were too afraid of the deep drop and also the wild pokemon of the forest. When they gave the signal of start, the Ice-Pokemon on the back of the sleds commanded the snow to push them.

Off they went down the blustery hill, with snow pelting the drivers and passengers as they ducked and weaved through the dead branches and pines. There was a reason to why there were other kids on the sleigh besides the driver.

Snowballs!

While sliding down the white, the passengers were suppose to scoop up the frost and begin to pelt the other racers to slow them down and through them off course. The Ice-Pokemon of course were suppose to help continue the movement and speed each sled up.

A quick warning from Pikachu made Ash duck his head as a snowball zoomed right over it. His eyes snapped to the side to see Anabel's team and several other kid's teams aiming the cold ammunition right at him.

_'Now that's not fair!'_ Ash though childishly.

"Hey Glalie, use Blizzard to cover us up kay?!" He called to his pokemon to prevent them from being pelted.

The snow around them picked up around them and veiled the humans, pokemon and the sled from he sides and preventing any shots coming through.

Our hero and his pilot smiled in the cold hearing the shouts of the other teams complaining about the barrier. However there was nothing in the rule book that prevented this.

Soon the other kids took initiative, telling their own Ice-types, under ownership or wild, to begin their own Ice type attacks to push them faster. Soon the flurry of snow and wind plastered against the eyes of everyone; stinging checks and blinding eyes.

The laughter continued though. Ash shielded Pikachu his driver from the pelting snowballs and everything else, not a care in the world. Before he knew it, the sled had tumbled over in the snow, throwing himself and others out in the soft snow.

The freeze was dripping down his clothes now, and his skin had turned reddish from the cold bites.

Popping out from the snow, was the kid cheering on with Sentret, Pikachu and Glalie. "That was so awesome!"

Ash chuckled at the sight and looked froward to the horizon, seeing that they were still far away from town. The others were still going on the race, though the others were scattered around here and there.

Helping the kid up, the began the trek through the snow to the village. A trail of children and pokemon soon followed the older trainer back to their home. The noises that followed were sneezing and shivering bodies.

They had reached the finish line, though they didn't win the race. To the victor goes to the smallest kids, they having been the lightest. The boy with the pikachu looked for the girl with the espeon holding a special surprise for her.

Said lavender eyed girl landed her sight on him before being covered in stinging white.

_'Splif'_

A snowball was thrown in playful revenge. She blinked almost unsure what had happened; seeing his eyes full of mischief she knew he meant no harm. Linking arms with Ash but not before playfully slugging him, the two bid the kids home. Dusk was almost falling and the air was getting colder. All the gifts had been given out and it was time to go home.

Pokemon retreated back into their dens for the night as the humans walked down the path. They were closer together than when they were in the morning; it being colder was the perfect time for warmth of affection to spread. Both pokemon were curled tightly around their necks already snoozing.

Anabel's house was neatly decorated and so where the trainers decked in their winter sweaters. Some holly on the corners and lights on the rims. A decent sized pine was inside decorated with paper chains, popcorn strings and paper ornaments. One interesting aspect was the seven Frontier Symbols all hanging from twine.

Plastic ornaments of pokemon on the young ladies team were also on there, a most recent addition being a Gyarados, a Drifblim, and a Pikachu.

And despite the sun having retire for the night to snooze, the day was far from done for this two.

Tomorrow was Christmas! And there was lots to do tomorrow! Early tomorrow Ash would head to Palette to spend Christmas with his Mom, Gary, Professor Oak and the rest of his Pokemon. It was a time to plan and secure his presents for his family.

In his room Ash held a special present in his hands; he gulped nervously even though Pikachu was patting reassuringly on his back. It was a small present, a perfect square, with wrapping paper of dark blue and snowflakes, topped with a red bow that was perfectly done.

Of course if you looked at Ash's guest room in Anabel's house you would see torn paper, messed up tape, and more beat up boxes than one would care for.

It had been a long and tedious task trying to wrap this gift to perfection and he desperately hoped Anabel liked it.

And when he was about to head down the stairs the lights went out. And like all situations involving our hero in his important moments, Murphy's law always applies.

"Oh cra-!" Ash couldn't finish the sentenced before he tumbled down the stairs from the shock and missing the next step.

And as soon as he crashed on the base of the stairs his partner, her starter and Pikachu were already at his side checking if he was okay. If it wasn't so dark the room would be spinning, but soon he managed to speak one he got his mind focused.

He told them he was okay, after all he's taken worse. But once his mind cleared of the ache he noticed something much worse; his present for Anabel was gone! Immediately he got up and felt around the carpet for it; it must've flew out of his hands when he fell! And now he couldn't tell where it was.

"I can't find it!" Ash told Anabel the situation and like the Frontier Brain she was, kept her calm and thought of the more important detail here. What happened to the lights?

"The grid must be down." Anabel muttered to herself as she and Ash navigated through the hallway in the dark. From his trainer's shoulder, Pikachu sparked his cheeks, offering to help.

"No Pikachu, you wouldn't be able to start the power from here."

"It would probably be best to make a fire." Ash suggested. Both trainers did halt though, how safe it was to make a fire in the dark. But an idea popped into his mind. Luckily thanks to a recent habit all his Poke'balls were all on his belt. It just so happened he had the perfect friend for this job.

"Quilava." He called out his Johto fire-type.

"Quil?" Though the Volcano Pokemon was confused to why he had been called out earlier then expected, everyone else saw why Ash called him out. The red spots on his back glowed and offered more light then expected thus allowing them to see.

The red light led the two to the room where a fire was expecting to be lit. A quick order from Ash allowed the fire to start from his fire-type and thus allowed the light to shine. Ash began to frantically look around for his gift with no avail. It was no where in sight, his cheeks felt pale.

He felt defeated seeing Anabel's present for him sitting on the coffee table next to the hot chocolate she got ready before hand. Slowly he sunk down on the sofa in his mistake.

"Pika…pika…" Pikachu shook his head at his trainer's foolishness. Not because he lost his gift but for the fact he was fretting so much of such a simple thing.

Even with the warm mug of chocolate in his hands and his pokemon surrounding him Ash couldn't seem to get his mood up from the lost.

Finally Anabel stepped in, taking his hand and forcing her present to him on it.

He opened his mouth to say she should be receiving a gift as well and that he shouldn't be opening his until he found hers but was silenced by a small shock from Pikachu and a glare from Espeon. It was an orb shape that was covered in old fashion styled wrapping paper, off white with red designs. Silver ribbons decorated it.

So he did open it and forgot about his problems seeing what she gave him. It was a silver Poke'Ball opened that two pictures inside of it, one on the top half and one on the bottom. The top part showed Ash with Pikachu battling against Anabel and Espeon in his rematch against her during his journey to defeat the Battle Frontier. The bottom was of Ash being appointed an official Frontier Brain, his Pokemon were surrounding him as he held his new Battle Symbol.

It was to show how they first met, and despite of being in a 'romantic' relationship there was something deeper to it, the bond of being, not just ordinary trainers, but Battle Brains of the Battle Frontier, trainers above other trainers both in strength and their bond with Pokemon.

Ash didn't know what to say, so he didn't attempt; instead reaching to hold her hand to show his appreciation. After all, actions speak louder than words.

The red blush spread through both of their cheeks, the fire didn't help keep it still.

"Thanks." Ash finally said after sometime sitting quietly in the moment. "Thank you… so much Anabel."

The Salon Maiden simply smiled. "It's nice, having someone for Christmas. That's more than any gift I could have ask for Ash." She said warmly taking said trainer by surprise. Anabel spent some Christmases alone with only her pokemon, no family and the Frontier Brains were usually busy with theirs to visit her on Christmas Eve.

And it dawned on Ash, if spending time with her on Christmas Eve was considered a gift, Ash decided to give her another.

So with his signature determined look in his eyes Ash would give her the best Christmas yet. "Hey Anabel." He said stopping her from getting up.

"Hmm?" She turned to him curious.

"How about I take you to Pallet Town with me for Christmas?" Ash said standing up and took her hands into his; smiling with so much warmth it seemed to make the fire glow further.

And predictably Anabel began to protest. "Oh! No… its alright Ash. I'm fine for Christmas and … I don't want to intrude on your family. Besides the whole port here throws a festival in the afternoon so I can just go there to-" She felt as if she was imposing on his life, she should not have let it slip she was lonely. Ash was a determined young man though.

"Yeah, just me and my mom. Besides! Mom is always up for more people during Christmas, she makes so much food you would think there would be twelve people living at our place." He ruffled her soft hair before looking into her eyes with affection. "No one deserves to be alone for Christmas Anabel, especially you, got that?" He said with eyes twinkling.

How could Anabel say no to the face he was giving her and the words he just said, it was beautiful. Some people would not believe dense Ash Ketchum could even comprehend such a thing let alone say anything like that. But he did.

Not hearing an answer Ash continued to persist. "I promise you, no one will mind you, in fact-"

"Okay you've convinced me." Anabel couldn't help but smile ear to ear as she said this. "I'll go with you tomorrow. And Ash?"

Ash perked up further.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Ash smiled, and then shifted his feet nervously. Should he… kiss her? (Kissing in his mind being just simply placing ones lips softly on another's and lightly) The mood was right and, there was nothing wrong with that action. So…here he goes?

Just when he leaned down, the lights came flickering back on thus ruining it all.

"Oh good we can see!" Anabel stood up blushing violently. Ash mimicked her actions, half glad and half mad that the kiss didn't happen. He could hear Pikachu, Espeon and the rest of their team giggle in the background. "Shut it you two." He said glaring at the both of them.

"I'm going to go pack! Can't wait for tomorrow after all!" Anabel called to Espeon and the rest of her Pokemon before heading to her room. Yet Ash couldn't help but smile. Despite of them never being comfortable being this close, it was still a fun thing to do and see how they react to it. As always Anabel's reaction was always cute.

"Come on everyone." He recalled his Pokemon back and Pikachu hopped on his place on the shoulder. It had been a fun Christmas Eve and it will be an even better Christmas tomorrow.

He said goodnight to Anabel through her door and headed to his room. However once he got there, a rather unpleasant surprise would evident.

_'What. The. Heck?"_

Ash thought glaring at the offender.

There it was, on the foot of his bed was:

Anabel's present.

He must've left it on the bed before heading downstair, forgetting it was not in his hand. So that meant-

Pikachu was smart enough to leap from his trainer's shoulder in time for Ash to do a 180 grabbing said gift and speeding to the Salon Maiden's room faster that Thundershock.

"Anabel! Anabe-_'ffmm'!" _Her door slammed into his face stopping Ash dead in his tracks.

Anabel gasped nervously. "Oh! Oh Gosh! Ash I'm so sorry I did not know you were right outside my door! Oh dear!" She frantically started to look for something that could prevent swelling.

Ash tried to calm her down though. "Its fine its fine, I'm fine!" He took a deep breath and then brought his gift to her into view. "Found it!" He said proudly.

Anabel could had laughed at how easily he shrugged off injury. She took the present and gently unwrapped it. And a soft smile took place. Inside was a charm like ornament. Except it was made out of Battle Frontier Symbols, specifically, her's and Ash's. She looked at it warmly and when about to say something, Ash shushed her when he reached for the charm. It was actually hinged! Inside was empty, a small indent was enough for a small picture to sit inside.

Ash looked nervously around, twiddling his figures.

"I uh… kinda thought it would show how you taught be about being a Frontier Brain… also you don't have my symbol as an ornament on your tree yet and ah… ya can put a picture in it of us… or anything I guess-_oof!"_

He was imminently tackled by the girl in front of him in a crushing hug. By the way she buried her head in his sweater that she loved it. He laughed while blushing before returning the hug.

"So I guess you liked it?" He laugh while saying that.

Anabel didn't raise her face, to embarrassed how bright red it was. "Isn't it obvious?"

The two trainer laughed before noticing something hovering above them.

A mistletoe surrounding by the glow of psychic.

"Pipipipipipipipipipi-KAAAAAAA!"

"Phephephephephe!"

The two trainer's turned head to the two pokemon giggling at them. Pikachu was laughing next to Espeon who held the mistletoe with her powers.

If it had been possible both of their blushes would have been redder. So they looked to each other in their eyes-

And… the lights went out.

The End

* * *

**You know with a little experience and wizening up, I think Ash would make a great boyfriend with his type of personality. He's enthusiastic and caring and with his mind set, of wanting to be the best, he would want to be a good-honest-to-goodness boyfriend. He would want to make sure your okay and do all sorts of things. Of course he wouldn't be overly romantically physical stuff, he would be in more for the experience making memories and enjoying the moment.**

**As of Note please let everyone know that I will be posting chapter 24 of FOSTA on the 25th of after Christmas.  
God bless you guys!**

**Once again:  
Merry Christmas**


End file.
